


Different Form

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Girl Dream, M/M, Other, Trans Fundy Mention, idk how to describe dream in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is meeting up with Dream for a date, who has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 244





	Different Form

Fundy walked around the DreamSMP. He was trying to find Dream for a date. It wasn’t anything special, just a walk around the area. Dream insisted on it since Fundy was always so determined to make each date entertaining. He told him he just wanted a normal walk, and Fundy was fine with that. 

It was pretty late so no one would interrupt them, meaning both grabbed their weapons just in case they were attacked by any monsters. Neither of them minded, it was actually quite fun to fight together. It was something they did best together. They were always good fighters, but something about Fundy landing hits with his axe while Dream shot a crossbow felt so great to both of them. They both were kinda hoping they would get attacked just for that alone. 

Fundy made it to Church Prime, a figure stood in front of it with a familiar axe in hand. Dream wore his cloak, his hood up as he faced away from the path. Fundy thought it was odd. Dream got cold pretty easily, so it made sense that he would be wearing something warm. He’s never had to wear his hood though. He did look pretty cool though.

Dream was illuminated by the purple hue of the building in front of him. It looked great with his dark green outfit. His height made him appear even better. Fundy was always envious about Dream’s height, it made cuddling with him a bit difficult. But in situations like this, he couldn’t possibly be mad. 

Fundy walked over to Dream. He didn’t try sneaking up on him, Dream always knew where he was. He would always scare him when he tried it. Dream’s head moved as he got closer, he shifted his focus from Nightmare. Fundy wrapped his arms around Dream from behind, pressing his face into his back. 

“Hey babe,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as he put the axe away. It sounded slightly off, a bit higher than it usually was. He knew it was Dream though, that knew that decrescendo laugh well. 

“Hey Fundy,” Dream greeted. His voice was definitely different. It was his voice, but with a bit of a higher pitch. Fundy thought he might be sick, but he doubted that a god would get sick. Even if he was, Fundy would’ve found out by now.

Fundy pulled away to look at Dream as he turned around. He froze looking at his fiancé. But considering how he looked now maybe the correct term was fiancée, because Dream didn’t have a male form. 

“Is something wrong, dear?” Dream said. Their hair was long, the fade from brown to blond was more apparent. It reached past his chest. Dream’s figure was definitely something else. Fundy tried not to stare, but it was hard with how tall Dream was. Now he was back to not liking how Dream was taller than him.

“Everything’s fine, let’s just go on that date,” Fundy said nervously. Dream seemed to ignore the situation, so Fundy tried to as well. It was probably just something he could do that he wanted to show. It was still odd though, especially since he was so nonchalant about it.

Dream grabbed Fundy’s hand as he led him to the woods. Fundy followed next to him, leaning into them a bit like he normally did. Dream looked around as they walked calmly. Fundy tried to ignore the situation, but it was difficult. He knew Dream had some odd features to them, but this one was the most confusing. Usually the non-human parts of him were hidden, and Fundy would have to find them out himself. But this one was different.

“Hey Dream,” Fundy started. Dream looked down at him, a soft smile on their face. Fundy went a bit red as he tried to find a way to bring it up, “I was just wonde-”

“Look out!” Dream let go Fundy’s hand as they got a crossbow out. Fundy only heard two arrows shoot and the sound of bones hit the ground. Fundy instinctively grabbed onto Dream, which got a lot more awkward with their new form. Dream looked down at the fox, a laugh escaping. It sounded more like their normal laugh, “There seems to be more monsters around. You up to fight?”

“Y-yeah, alright,” Fundy stuttered out. Dream laughed again. Fundy pulled away from Dream, getting out his axe. He ignored his fiancé’s form as he went to go fight. 

It was just as normal as any other fight. Dream stood still shooting his bow while Fundy actually moved around to hit things. Fundy still wasn’t that focused though. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Dream anymore, it was actually attractive to him. He was just really confused by it. Fundy couldn’t help but look back at his fiancé whenever he could.

Fundy suddenly heard an arrow fly past his head as he looked at Dream. He glanced back in time to see a zombie take it and fall into dust. He heard Dream laugh again, his face going a bit red again. Fundy sighed as put his axe away, disappointed that he was too distracted by Dream. 

Fundy suddenly felt Dream hug him from behind. He tilted his head back to look at Dream, resting it on their chest. Dream smiled down at him, Fundy soon did it back. The two kissed for a second before Fundy turned around to wrap his arms around Dream’s waist.

“Dream are you trying to tell me something?” Fundy asked. Dream kissed Fundy’s head as they played with his hair a bit, “I mean you’re still really hot, but I’m confused.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to imply anything. I just thought it’d be fun to go like this. I’ve had this form for a while, and I just wanted to use it again,” Dream explained. His voice started going back to normal, “At this point, I’ve lived too long to care about how old I am. So It makes sense that the same could be said for stuff like this.”

“That’s pretty hot,” Fundy said, causing both to laugh. Dream grabbed Fundy’s hand as he started walking with him again. Fundy smiled at an idea. Dream let out a yelp as Fundy suddenly picked him up. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind this?” Dream asked. Fundy looked down at his fiancé as he felt him cuddle against him. He started walking forward again, “You never said what you were into so I was worried that you wouldn’t like it.”

“I love it, don’t worry. I was just confused. You’re really interesting to me,” Fundy said, pulling his fiancé close. Dream smiled as Fundy kissed him softly. He gave a soft purr as he rested his head under Fundy’s, “Now will you tell me how old you are?”

“Not a chance,” Dream mumbled. Fundy groaned in annoyance, though it was pretty playful. He’s wondered about Dream’s age for so long, but he refuses to tell anyone. Apparently there are some places far away that know about it, but this area has no information.

Fundy just dropped the subject as he kept walking with his fiancé in his arms. He actually kinda liked this form, it was really cute. Plus his hair was long so Fundy could play with that. Fundy was glad knowing that Dream trusted him enough to show this to him. He really wanted to make his husband comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> the small part of me that likes women is thriving right now


End file.
